<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Cracked Reflection by haloween</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29866116">The Cracked Reflection</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/haloween/pseuds/haloween'>haloween</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Old Works [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Infinity Train (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Poetry, kind of</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 01:20:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>237</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29866116</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/haloween/pseuds/haloween</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>I was feeling all 🥺 about Lake escaping the train so this happened.</p>
<p>Written Oct. 2020.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Old Works [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2195070</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Cracked Reflection</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Book two's official title is "Cracked Reflection," in case anyone wasn't aware.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Before the train, before Jesse, before her exit, she reflected snippets of a world she could never imagine joining. Infinitesimally insignificant pieces of another person's life. The dull flash of a rapidly tied red ponytail. Squeakily cleaned glasses held against the matte white backdrop of the bathroom wall. Slammed doors and fallen tears that meant nothing to her. </p>
<p>And then there was the train. Then there was Jesse. Then there was her exit. The Off-The-Train. The mountains. The lake.</p>
<p>Lake.</p>
<p>And now she'll only ever reflect the burning glory of sunrise and sunset, when she spreads her arms to the sky, and glows until chrome tears spill flashes of orange down the blaze of her cheeks. Shooting stars, flecks of silver streaking through the sky and through her, granting her wishes back unto her a thousand times over. Pinks and purples and pastel yellows of spring flowers, plucked from the soft earth and woven through every rip in her shirt. The sheer radiance of neon city lights, harsh green-yellow-reds and fluorescent headlights dancing off her skin as she shoulders through the crowd feeling alive, so alive. A softly humming gas station sign, painting her a fuzzy blue while she knocks back a soda and stares at the smiling reflection in the side of her truck. Every time she looks into a mirror: Reflections within reflections within reflections, a beautiful infinity of only her, always her, forever her.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>